locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
Lake Superior
Gallery Lsi1822.png|No. 18 Operating on the Lake Superior & Ishpeming Railroad. 9Unsdfsdfdsftitled.jpg|No. 18 at a scrap line in Marquette, Michigan. 16656LS&I2-8-018PresqueIsle,MI7-10-81.jpg|No. 18 on the Presque Isle (Marquette), MI, turntable on 7-10-81. NorthernStar gcry18.jpeg|No. 18 operating at the Grand Canyon Railroad. 21931280207253.jpg|No. 18 operating at the Mt. Hood Scenic Railway. Riogrande18.jpg|No. 18 operating at the Rio Grande Scenic Railroad. 123324Untitledab.jpg|No. 18 with all the other locomotives at the rio grande scenic railroad (including locomotive No. 20) Az0002.jpg|No. 18 with No. 29. SdsdfdfadsUntitled.jpg|No. 18 with sister locomotive No. 20. Riogrande.jpg|No. 18 with Rio Grande No. 1100. Gcry05.jpg|No. 18 with an Amtrak P42DC. 18.jpg|No. 18 with an FPA4 diesel locomotive. Maxresdefaultll;l;l;.jpg|No. 18 with a coach. Lsi18-frederick.jpg|No. 18 with a Full dome car. DfdfdfdUntitled.png|No 18 with 2 coaches. 201408100007-XL.jpg|No. 18 is hauling a special train in 1991. 18XL.jpg|No. 18 hauling a hopper train. DSC0073071xrpblancajun1508Flickrdrewj1946.jpg|No. 18, leads an excursion through Blanca, Colorado in 2008. Rio Grande Scenic Railroad 2011.jpg|No. 18 is hauling the Rio Grande Scenic Railroad's Regular Train. 33631288873883-800x400.jpg|No. 18 is hauling the Ht. Hood scenic railroad's passenger train. Az0025.jpg|No. 18 is hauling the Regular train of the Grand Canyon Railroad. Grand canyon 18.jpg|No. 18 is hauling the Grand Canyon during the winter time in 1989. 18insnow.jpg|No. 18 is hauling the Rio Grande Scenic Railroad's Regular Train during the winter time in 2011. 18snow.jpg|No. 18 is chugging through the snow. 18station.png|No. 18 is arriving at the grand canyon station. AsUntitled.png|The Workmen are trying to see if No. 18 can run through the snow. 18'scabwindow.png|No. 18's cabwindow. 18ssmokebox.png|the locomotive's smokebox. AsdsdUntitdfdfled.png|the locomotive's whistle. 18wheels.jpg|the wheels of the locomotive. TtsdsdfdfadsUntitled.jpg|The frontview of the locomotive. Gcr18.jpg|No. 18 right 3/4 view. 18andiesel.jpg|No. 18 is being help with 2 GP7 diesel locomotives. 3751 and 4960 and 18.PNG|No. 18 is triple headed with 4960 and 3751. Jm1820.jpg|No. 18 is doubleheading with GCR No. 29. Gcr5.jpg|No. 18 is getting ready to leave the Grand Canyon. 123123Uasddfntitled.jpg|No. 18 heading to the Grand Canyon in "'92 Southwest Steam Safari: Steam in Arizona, Colorado & New Mexico," "The 45 Steam Locomotive," and "A Quarter Century of Steam". TisaGiftRainbowSun.jpg|No. 18 in "Shining Time Station" (The holiday Christmas special) which the footage was also use in "I love toy trains" (during the real trains segment) and Climbing to the Canyon. GrandCanyonRailway182.jpg|No. 18 appears during the third musical number, "It's Christmas Time at the Railway Station". which the footage was also used in "Climbing to the Canyon". 182.jpg|No. 18 in "Climbing to the Canyon". SdfdfadsUntitled.jpg|No. 18 is leaving the station in Williams, Arizona. 7852536.jpg|No. 18, and No. 20 are arriving at the Rio Grande Scenic Railroad in 2008. 17557382.jpg|No. 18 is passing a passenger car. 8558maxresdefault.jpg|No. 18 uncouples her train. 85160301.jpg|No. 18 in the Yard of the Rio Grande Scenic Railroad. Gcry18may20050001.jpg|The locomotive sits on static display in Williams, Arizona. 18sfirstrun.png|No. 18 is going to make it's first departure to the South Rim. IVRreopening.jpg|No. 18 is arriving at the grand canyon for the very first time in 1989. Lssa18a.jpg|No. 18 at Stevens Point, WI. Lssa18.jpg|No. 18 in Laona, WI. Riogrande182.jpg|No. 18 in La Veta, Colorado. Snowfest-2.jpg|No. 18 at Fir, Colorado. Untitdfdfled.png|No. 18 in Pronghorn road, AZ. GrandCanyonrailroad18.jpg|No. 18 at Red Lake, AZ. SsdsdsdUntitled.png|No. 18 is leaving Williams with only 1 coach while the others are left behind. 18heavysnowstorm.png|No. 18 is chugging through a snowstorm. 18takingonwater.png|No. 18 is taking service. Sierra.jpg|No. 18 chugging through the hills. 496018and3751.jpg|No. 18 and 4960 are greeting ATSF No. 3751 to the Grand Canyon. 104561317081223225690358338432334931238368n.jpg|The locomotive came to a halt. ATSF 3751 GCRY 4960 and GCRY 18.png|No. 18 is sitting with GCR 4960 and ATSF 3751. GrandCanyonRailway18.jpg|No. 18 is loaded on a flatcar. GrandCanyonRailwaySteam.jpg|No. 18 and No. 20 are loaded on flatcars. 184960Williha.jpg|No. 18 is passing Grand Canyon Railway No. 4960. 31LV-Turning7.jpg|No. 18 moves around the west leg of the wye. DdfdfUntihtled.png|No. 18 is coupling the GCR #4960 and ATSF No. 3751 to create a tripleheader. DdfdfdUntitled.png|No. 18 is waiting for 4960 and 3751. 18atnight.png|No. 18 operating at Night. TtsdsasddfdfadsUntitled.jpg|No. 18 backs into the Grand Canyon station. FgfgfgfgUntitled.png|No. 18 is approaching a crossing. Trne12091992.jpg|No. 18 is waiting to departs from Williams. Mount-Hood-Railroad1.jpg|No. 18 is getting ready to haul a passenger train in 2007. 18atdoon.jpg|No. 18 is heading back to Williams. GrandCanyonRRNight.jpg|No. 18 has just returned from the south rim of the Grand Canyon to the depot at Williams, Arizona. Riogrande1823.jpg|No. 18 is waiting to pick up passengers. 844and18.png|No. 18 is being visited by Union Pacific No. 844 in 2012. DSC92617.jpg|No. 18 at Fir Siding in a light snow. Oct20SLRG2018.jpg|No. 18 is returning across the San Luis Valley at Blanca, Colo. 53530015050486b41bdcb.jpg|No. 18 is heading to Alamosa. 19945474SX540.jpg|No. 18 is going to make a turn at a Wye. Lsi18ragon.jpg|No. 18 waits for a train to pull. Maxresdefault44.jpg|No. 18 is leaving Alamosa. DSCo2862.jpg|No. 18 at the Alamosa station. X1 85xRP - Flickr - drewj1946.jpg|No. 18 is climbing out of La Veta, Colorado. 18athalt.png|No. 18 sits on a siding. 5447311645585.jpg|No. 18 leads its beautiful IC-inspired train through a slight curve just north of La Jara, Colorado on its 30 mile run down from Alamosa to Antonito where it will meet the 10am departure of the Cumbres and Toltec Scenic Railroad. Grandcanyonrailway.jpg|No. 18 is crossing a bridge. 7256486820f6985c281b.jpg|No. 18 is leaving Williams, AZ, summer of 1999. 7444477828.jpg|No. 18 prepares for its journey to La Veta. 18atValleAZ.png|No. 18 travels through a long track in the snow. Gc18uui.jpg|No. 18 is crossing a bridge at Red Rock, AZ. Lssa18b.jpg|No. 18 is being loaded on a flatcar on its way to the Grand Canyon Railroad in 1989. Screenshotl.png|No. 18 is going to enter a Wye while 2 of the GCR's GP-7 diesel engines turn 18 around. 9Ml8o08.jpg|No. 18 waits to leave the Station at the Grand Canyon. Lsicopy.jpg|No. 18 sits in storage at the Mt. Hood Scenic Railway while sister engine No. 20 sits on static display. 1527559616541.jpg Category:Galleries